This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer systems and other electronics often have monitors or displays, which have a fixed viewing orientation. For example, conventional monitors mount on a desktop in a landscape orientation. The bulk of these monitors generally precludes rotation of the monitor between multiple viewing orientations. In contrast, flat-panel displays and portable electronics having flat-panel displays may be rotated between multiple viewing orientations, such as the conventional landscape orientation and a portrait orientation (i.e., a 90 degree rotation of the display). After physically rotating the display, the user must manually change the viewing orientation of the display by interacting with software on the electronic/computing device coupled to the display. For example, the manual change in viewing orientations may be executed by Nview, which is a software application provided by Nvidia Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif.